


Through My Silent Devotion

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Devoted Darkpilot, Devoted Kylo Ren, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Kylo Ren, Villainous Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ways that Poe and Ben/Kylo showed they loved each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Through My Silent Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Ocean Soul” by Nightwish.

He shouldn’t have any problem firing on those he used to love. Even as he faces General Poe Dameron in a space battle, he thinks it should be easy. 

Should. What a cruel word. He should carve out his emotions, deafen himself to them, to get rid of the images of killing Han Solo, of nearly firing on Leia Organa — only to feel her fired on anyway, sucked into space.

He should be used to it by now. Yet before him, facing Poe, Kylo Ren doubts he’s ever felt less used to it in his life. The button is right there. It would be easy to fire. To annihilate Poe where he sits. 

Yet even as his finger wavers over the button, shakes, he finds that he’s unable to. That going through with it — a galaxy without Poe would be meaningless, a life without him —

(He was more than willing to order the scavenger shot out of the sky, but Poe he’s willing to spare. He can be merciful. He knows he can)

His finger moves away from the button. The Force shrieks a warning nonetheless. 

”Do not harm him," he says to the TIE fighters flanking him, over the comm system. “That’s an order. He has earned this.”

He can feel Poe’s confusion. His curiosity. Wondering why Kylo spared him — if there are indeed shreds of Ben Solo in there. 

There doesn’t have to be.

Is it so implausible, Kylo thinks, that even the Supreme Leader of the First Order can respect a worthy foe — and more?


End file.
